Twenty Four Hours Seven Days
by adorablexo
Summary: Park Chanyeol, laki laki biasa yang sedang menunggu seorang Baekhyun, pandangan pertamanya saat dibangku sekolah menengah atas. mengusahakan agar tetap bisa bertemu kembali, dalam artian menyatakan perasaanya. bisakah dalam seminggu chanyeol mengusahakan impian itu? -CHANBAEK- GS!
1. introduction

**24/7**

 **This story created by adorablexo**

 **Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Hurt , Romance**

 **T - M**

 **GS!**

 _ **2018**_

Hari ini sangat cerah, dengan langit yang menampilkan warna biru muda, awan yang membentuk gumpalan putih sangat indah. Angin yang berhembus hangat lebih ke dingin membuat orang orang nyaman merasakannya. Pohon pohon yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning dan orange. Yap! Saat ini adalah musim gugur. Dimana daun akan berjatuhan mengisi jalanan dan dalam dua bulan kedepan akan berganti menjadi musim dingin dengan salju yang turun dengan indah.

Seseorang memasuki _seoul convention hall_ menggunakan setelan suit berwarna hitam dengan dasi polos berwarna abu abu. Sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilap, dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang di tata rapi menampilkan dahi mulusnya. Satu komentar untuk pria ini. _Perfect_!. Tinggi semampan dengan wajah bak pangeran. Dialah seorang park chanyeol. Pria berumur 32 tahun ini menetap sebagai _CEO_ di C.Y _(read : si way)_ _corporation_ yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi. Terbilang cukup muda untuk menjadi _CEO_ di umur 30an awal. Dulu perusahaan ini hanya bernama seoul park saja, setelah chanyeol menjabat, ia meminta untuk merubahnya menjadi C.Y . Chanyeol menjalankan perusahaan dari mendiang kakeknya yang sangat dia sayangi. Semasa kecil chanyeol sangat dekat dengan kakeknya, selagi orang tuanya sering bekerja di luar negeri dan chanyeol pun mempunyai hubungan yang buruk dengan kedua orang tuanya, tidak merasakan bagaimana peran orang tua terhadapnya. Maka dari itu, dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat kuat dan mandiri berkat kakeknya yang mendidiknya dari kecil hingga dewasa. Hal yang pertama membuat chanyeol sedih dalam hidupnya adalah dia harus meninggalkan kakeknya untuk melanjutkan menuntut ilmunya ke jerman sampai S3. Waktu yang sangat lumayan lama untuk berpisah. Dan chanyeol sangat bersyukur tuhan masih memperpanjang umur kakeknya hingga dia balik ke korea, sang kakek menitip pesan untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ia dirikan. Hingga saatnya hal terparah dalam hidup chanyeol ada kehilangan sang kakek yang sudah ia sayangi melebihi apapun yang di dunia. Orang terkasih dan orang yang menjadi lindungan hidupnya pun meninggalkannya. Itu terjadi pada 3 tahun yang lalu saat chanyeol masih menjabat sebagai _CFO_ _(Chief Financial Officer)_ di perusahaan itu.

Walaupun chanyeol seorang atasan di dalam perusahaan, namun dia tidak meninggikan derajatnya kepada orang lain, tidak bersikap angkuh layaknya sang pemimpin yang merasa tinggi jabatannya. Menjadi orang yang ramah dan baik adalah hal yang ditegaskan oleh kakeknya kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang prinsip itu. Alhasil semua karyawan maupun koleganya sangat menjunjung tinggi seorang park chanyeol.

 **-Twenty Four Hours Seven Days-**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Orang orang masih berdatangan memenuhi aula tersebut, hari ini di _seoul convention hall_ akan diadakan pertemuan dari berbagai macam perusahaan yang berada di korea selatan. Semacam seminar untuk perusahaan. Jadi orang orang yang berdatangan di aula tersebut adalah orang orang penting dalam perusahaan, termasuk chanyeol. Seminar ini akan diisi oleh pembicara yang berasal dari luar negeri dan dari ketua perusahaan, jika tidak ada akan diganti oleh perwakilannya. Kursi pun mulai dipenuhi oleh orang orang dan chanyeol mendapat kursi di baris ketiga. Lumayan dekat dengan panggung. Chanyeol membungkuk dan tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan orang disekitarnya, bersikap ramah pada biasanya.

Acara akan dimulai. Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman sembari membuka ponselnya mengecek jika ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Pembicara pertama pun sudah berdiri diatas podium. Membawakan acara menggunakan bahasa inggris karena dia berasal dari perusahaan luar negeri. Orang orang memperhatikan dengan seksama dan tenang. Sekitar 40 menit pembicara pertama pun sudah selesai dilanjut dengan pembicara dari perusahaan lainnya. Sudah sekitar sejam lebih acara itu berlangsung, Sejatinya seorang atasan ada kalanya merasa bosan dengan acara yang berisi tentang orang yang hanya berceramah di depan.

Chanyeol yang hanya diam memperhatikan sang pembicara tiba tiba merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada yang menghubunginya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, mengecek dan segera men _slide_ tombol warna hijau tersebut.

"tuan, nyonya park berkunjung"

Itulah yang dikatakan maidnya lewat telepon

Ternyata pesan tersebut adalah pesan dari maidnya yang bekerja di apartemennya. Ya. Chanyeol tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan seoul. Kawasan itu terkenal dengan orang orang yang memang memiliki uang yang banyak karena membayar apartemen itu tidaklah murah. Dari segi _design_ pun sudah terlihat, itu adalah hasil dari _architect_ ternama. Sejak kakeknya meninggal, chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri. Dia membeli apartemen dari hasil kerjanya dan melanjutkan hidup mandiri. Tidak mengherankan bagi chanyeol untuk tinggal mandiri karena saat kuliah di luar negeri, dia membekali hidupnya dengan tidak sering bergantung pada orang lain dalam artian hidup mandiri lebih bagus dan dia selalu ingat kata kata kakeknya semasa dia remaja 'orang yang hebat adalah orang yang lahir dari kemandirian' itulah satu pacuan chanyeol untuk bisa sukses dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang berantakan. Sayangilah keluargamu jika masih berada dalam kehangatan layaknya keluarga pada umumnya, jika itu sudah tidak terjadi maka kamu akan menyendiri dan pergi dari keramaian karena masalah yang sering terjadi dalam keluarga. Hidup kaya tidaklah menjamin orang itu akan mudah dalam segala urusan.

Chanyeol pun mendecih ketika mendengar pesan dari maidnya. Mengapa chanyeol tidak senang jika ibunya datang? Bukan seperti itu. Itu bukanlah ibu asli dari chanyeol, melainkan adalah ibu angkatnya yang telah menikah dengan ayahnya setelah ibu kandung chanyeol meninggal karena jatuh sakit. Hal terburuk chanyeol kedua pun menghampirinya setelah tidak lama kematian sang kakek. Ibunya meninggal setelah merasakan sakit yang sudah lama ia derita. Dan sang ayah? Hanya mencari istri yang baru. Ya. Itulah mengapa dia benci dengan ayahnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah untuk hidup sendiri. Ayahnya bukan hanya tidak peduli dengan ibunya tetapi dengan semua hal dari yang kecil maupun yang rumit.

"mengapa dia mengunjungiku!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada kecil

Chanyeol pun berdiri dari kursi dan segera keluar dari aula menuju luar aula, tepatnya di lorong besar gedung tersebut yang menyatu dengan dinding kaca yang menampilkan kota seoul. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk pada orang yang ia lewati dan temui. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan acara tersebut sejenak karena untuk menghubungi ibu angkatnya jika ia tidak bisa bertemu saat ini karena ada acara yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Dan ternyata benar setelah chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu aula, ibunya pun menghubunginya, bagi chanyeol itu adalah hal yang mengganggu.

 _"perkenalkan, saya byun baekhyun, perwakilan dari S.S.A corporation. S.S.A sendiri adalah kepanjangan dari South Seoul Art ….."_

suara itu berasal dari pengeras suara yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pegangan chanyeol pada gagang pintu besar itu pun terhenti setelah mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh pembicara wanita tersebut. Mendengar suaranya pun seketika mengingatkan nya pada masa lalu. Seseorang yang sempat mengisi masa remajanya saat di sekolah menengah atas.

Yap! Dulu semasa remajanya saat ia duduk di bangku sma, dia mengenal seseorang bernama byun baekhyun. Parasnya elok, cantik, putih, sipit, bibirnya mungil, badannya tidak terlalu tinggi dan kata chanyeol postur badannya nyaman untuk dipeluk, bahkan dia sendiri belum pernah memeluk wanita itu, hanya khayalan seorang park chanyeol. Dulu wanita itu menjadi primadona sekolah yang di idamkan banyak lelaki bahkan perempuan lain pun iri dengannya. Chanyeol mengenal wanita itu saat tingkat dua, pandangan pertamanya pun dimulai saat wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas sebagai murid pindahan dari jerman. Chanyeol sangat kagum dengan wanita itu, bukan hanya kagum dengan parasnya tetapi juga kagum dengan negara yang ia tinggali sebelumnya. Jerman. Ya. Chanyeol suka dengan jerman. Sampai saat itulah chanyeol berteman baik dengan baekhyun, menanyakan banyak hal tentang jerman karena dulu cita citanya adalah melanjutkan studinya ke jerman bahkan wanita itu menyaksikan betapa giatnya dia dalam mengejar cita citanya, sampai sampai wanita itu ingin dibayar oleh chanyeol untuk mengajarkan bahasa jerman tetapi wanita itu menolak. Mereka adalah teman baik. Tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan dibayar oleh uang. Semuanya saling berbagi ilmu. Alhasil sampai saatnya lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan chanyeol mengikuti berbagai seleksi tes untuk kuliah di jerman dan dia diterima! Semua itu berkat teman baiknya. Byun Baekhyun.

Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan suara yang melantun lewat _mic_ dan disebarkan oleh _sound system_ yang terletak di pinggir ruangan.

 _'byun baekhyun? Benarkah itu kau?'_

Chanyeol memaksa kan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang ke arah panggung tersebut. Tapi dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia tebak. Dia menoleh dengan berharap jika itu benar baekhyun yang ia kenal semasa sekolah dulu, pertemukan kembali dia bersama baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah panggung tersebut dan memperhatikan dengan jelas seseorang diatas panggung itu. Gocha! Ternyata dia salah dalam menebak. Mengapa ia menebak dengan asal? Mengapa tiba tiba dia berpikir jika itu baekhyun yang ia dulu kenal? Manusia di dunia ini memiliki nama yang sama. Byun baekhyun pun di korea tidak hanya satu kan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya menyesal dan segera keluar dari aula tersebut.

"maaf bu, hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu dulu. Saya punya acara yang tidak bisa dilewatkan" chanyeol pun menjawab telpon ibunya sambil memasukan satu tangannya kedalam saku, berhadapan dengan kaca gedung tersebut yang menampilkan kota seoul dari ketinggian lantai 10.

"kau ini bagaimana chanyeol, aku kan ibumu. Kau lebih memprioritaskan pekerjaan mu dari pada ibumu?"

Ingin sekali chanyeol berkata, 'kau hanya ibu tiri ku yang tidak ada urusan lebih kepadaku selain dari ibu kandung ku sendiri'. Tapi chanyeol masih sadar. Dia harus menjadi orang yang sopan dan tidak brutal. Dalam kata lain melawan. Jika ayahnya tau. Dia akan dihajar dengan alasan tidak patuh dengan orang tua. Tetapi saat ibu kandungnya masih ada, ayahnya malah memperlakukan ibunya semena mena, walaupun bukan melakukan secara fisik tetapi cukup miris untuk diingat kembali.

"baiklah, 30 menit lagi bagaimana?" chanyeol menahan diri agar tidak meninggikan suaranya saat sambungan telepon berlangsung

"kau kira ibumu apa? Seseorang yang tidak penting sehingga disuruh untuk menunggu lama?" oke. Chanyeol habis kesabaran dan memilih mengalah

"baiklah. Sekarang!" chanyeol menekan tombol merah untuk menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Menggenggam ponselnya kuat karena tidak ada barang lain yang bisa menjadi pelampiasan untuk amarahnya. Tapi chanyeol yakin, dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan bebas dari ini semua. Pergi ketempat yang jauh, dan bebas dari kebisingan seperti ini. Dia telah merencanakan sesuatu dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkan acara ini demi ibu angkatnya. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya hal ini terjadi. Dan membuat chanyeol geram. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi dalam perusahaan pasti mempunyai banyak aktivitas. Hidupnya bukan hanya untuk ibunya yang semena mena memperlakukan dia layaknya orang biasa. Tak apa jika benar ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan, tetapi? Ini hanya hal sepele yang mungkin membuat orang hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala.

Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobil _BMW 730Li_ nya, menyalakan mesin dan segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari basement gedung tersebut. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya perlahan melewati depan pintu yang tadi membawa dia dari dalam gedung menuju basement.

Tanpa dia sadari, seorang wanita dengan berpakaian _women suits_ berwarna hitam yang pas di badannya dan sedikit membentuk tubuh bagusnya, dengan bawahan menggunakan rok selutut dan _blazer_ hitam yang menutupi kemeja putihnya, kakinya yang memakai sepatu wedges hitam dengan tinggi 7cm. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan wajahnya sedikit terhalang oleh rambutnya jika terlihat dari samping. Masuk kedalam gedung melewati pintu yang tadi chanyeol lewati dengan mobilnya, Wanita itu berjalan dengan partner satu perusahaannya.

Sejenak wanita itu pun berhenti setelah selangkah masuk kedalam pintu kaca tersebut untuk menuju masuk kedalam gedung. Ia coba melihat kebelakang setelah mobil itu pergi.

"chanyeol?"

 **-To Be Continue-**

ini kebanyakan perkenalan para tokoh dulu ya dengan diselingi sedikit kejadian. tetapi belum semua tokoh dikenalkan. bahkan pemeran utama belum semua dijelaskan. semua akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita. support cerita ini ya dengan review terbaik kalian ya luv. boleh dengan saran maupun kritik. tidak usah sungkan. oiya sebenarnya aku bukan orang baru di ffn. join di sini udah dari 2014 kalo enggak salah. tapi semua cerita yang aku buat aku hapus. karena mungkin menurut aku masih terlalu amatir *sekarang sih juga masih amatir haha* jadi maklumin ya jika alur cerita atau kata katanya masih hancur bahkan ada typo(s) nya. saya bukan orang sastra, bahkan pelajaran bahasa indonesia pun enggak dikuasai haha.. minta supportnya aja ya dengan review, follow dan favorite :). **Big thanks to ma luv _( my lovely readers)_**


	2. The First

**-Chapter one-**

Chanyeol hanya fokus dengan jalan di depannya, mengemudi dengan sedikit kesal sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobilnya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa di umur dewasanya ia malah di sibuk kan oleh masalah keluarga? Seharusnya mereka mengerti anaknya yang sudah dewasa ingin kebebasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya sekarang dia di sibuk kan dengan keluarga kecilnya, bukan seperti ini.

Keputusan ayahnya memilih wanita itu adalah pilihan yang salah. Seseorang yang mempunyai sifat keras, semaunya, tidak ingin bergaul dengan orang orang dari semua kalangan, merasa dirinya paling kaya dengan harta banyak? _What the hell?_ Semua hartanya berasal dari ku dan ayah. Dan dia tinggal meminta lalu memamerkannya kepada teman temannya. _Well_ , ya. Ayah masih menyuruhku untuk mentransfer beberapa jumlah uang ke rekeningnya dengan alih karena aku sebagai seorang anak yang sudah sukses. _Shit_ , seorang anak? Aku tidak butuh anggapan itu. Selalu saat aku mengingat betapa buruknya aku sekarang, sejatinya lelaki pasti ada renungan tersendiri.

Mengingat bahwa orang yang aku sayangi telah pergi. Mereka orang orang yang mempunyai hubungan baik dalam keluarga. Sekarang aku sendiri, walaupun aku masih mempunyai seorang ayah, tapi jika dia tetap mempunyai sikap seperti itu aku agak berat hati menganggap nya. Aku bukan anak yang durhaka tidak menganggap ayah sendiri, aku masih menganggapnya tetapi tidak sebesar dulu perasaanku terhadapnya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tetap fokus dengan jalanan walaupun di kepalanya terdapat banyak pikiran. Sesekali ia menyisir toko toko di pinggir jalanan dengan matanya. Mencari toko yang menjual minuman anggur dan toko kue. Berhubung di rumah dia tidak menyetok makanan, chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli kue dan wine yang tidak beralkohol untuk disuguhkan ke ibu angkatnya. Setelah 15 menit mencari. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Toko yang terbilang mahal dengan kue dan minuman anggurnya, dia tahu ibunya sangat gengsi jika diberikan sesuatu dengan harga murah.

Chanyeol pun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan luas itu dan segera memasuki toko. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi toko tersebut, mencari cari yang ingin ia beli. Dan benar, toko mewah itu menjual dengan harga yang tinggi, satu botol _wine_ pun bisa mencapai satu juta. Bagi chanyeol dengan harga segitu pun biasa ia beli, tetapi chanyeol bukan orang yang suka dengan foya foya, menghamburkan uang dengan membeli hal yang tidak ada gunanya. Walaupun chanyeol termasuk orang yang mempunyai banyak harta, tetapi ia tidak segan menyimpan dan menyisihkan uangnya untuk keperluan berkontribusi kepada sosial yang membutuhkan. Setelah membeli dua botol _wine_ dan satu kue, dia langsung keluar dari toko, memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan nya menuju apartemen nya.

Setelah sampai, ia memarkirkan mobilnya, merapikan baju dan jasnya, menenteng yang ia beli tadi dan segera ke atas menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol memencet tombol kode rumahnya, memasukinya dengan santai. Chanyeol melihat ibunya sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton tv favoritnya, acara memasak. Chanyeol tahu karena ibu angkatnya dulu pernah sedikit bercerita tentang kepribadiannya. Ia memberikan bungkusan _wine_ dan kue itu kepada maid nya agar disuguhkan kepada ibunya.

"hai bu" chanyeol mendekat kearah ibunya dan menyapa bahwa ia sudah sampai.

"ah, kau sudah datang sayang? Mengapa lama sekali?" sang ibu memperhatikan chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah, seperti di introgasi. Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"perjalanan menuju ke sini membutuhkan waktu bu" chanyeol tidak habis pikir ibunya terlalu menyuruhnya harus cepat. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Biasanya dia hanya meminta ditemani dengan alasan dia sudah berumur dan ingin ditemani anaknya. Oh ayolah, itu alasan konyol, lagi pula dia masih mempunyai anak dari suami pertamanya, mengapa harus chanyeol? ketika chanyeol tidak ada pekerjaan sepertinya tak apa meminta seperti itu, tetapi di saat chanyeol sedang ada urusan dan disuruh untuk menemaninya.. bagaimana chanyeol tidak kesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafas "sebenarnya ada apa ibu memanggil aku kemari?"

" kau seperti terburu buru chanyeol. Santailah disini"

"bu.. aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Tolong mengertilah"

"memangnya pekerjaan kamu seberapa banyak? Sampai melupakan orang tua?"

"bukan begitu bu.. aku-"

"ibu ingin kamu menikah"

Bagai api yang dengan cepat melahap sehelai rambut. Secepat itu juga perasaan chanyeol berubah menjadi tegang. Yang tadinya hanya kesal dan terkesan terburu buru. Sekarang dia menjadi diam seribu bahasa, perasaannya menjadi campur aduk, mencerna omongan yang tadi ibunya ucapkan. Menikah? Kata apalagi itu? Belum ada kata kata seperti itu di dalam kamus keinginan chanyeol dalam waktu dekat ini.

"astaga bu. Kumohon. Jauhkan kata kata itu dariku" chanyeol menunduk kan kepalanya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya

"kau ini seperti anak kecil chanyeol. Apa ibu salah memintamu menikah di umurmu yang sudah berkepala tiga? Itu bukan umur yang muda lagi chanyeol"

"aku bukannya tidak ingin bu. Tapi biar aku saja sendiri yang mencari calonku, dan ibu tinggal duduk manis"

" tidak! Ibu akan mencarikannya. Kebetulan ibu mempunyai teman seorang anak pengusaha kaya. Dia orangnya sangat cantik. Dia mempunyai darah campuran, ayahnya dari prancis dan mempunyai usaha roti terbesar kedua di prancis sedangkan ibunya designer baju gaun. Kau ingin tahu namanya?"

"oh ayolah bu, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali"

"namanya bae joo hyun"

 **-Twenty Four Hours Seven Days-**

Dua orang lelaki duduk berhadapan sambil memakan makan siang nya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran di dekat _seoul convention hall_. Ya, tempat acara tadi berlangsung. Salah satu dari lelaki tersebut hanya memutar garpunya di atas piring beling putih yang berisikan pasta dengan saus cream dan sedikit potongan daging asap, ditemani dengan wine favoritnya. Pandangannya pun hanya menatap makanan tersebut.

"bro, kau kenapa? merasa sedang buruk?" ucap lelaki itu kepada chanyeol yang heran melihat chanyeol hanya diam saja

Lelaki itu bernama jongin, teman seperjuangan nya saat di kampus. Dulu mereka satu kampus saat di jerman, tetapi mereka berada di lain jurusan. Mereka saling mengenal karena ketidak sengaja saat mereka saling bersenggolan di kedai kopi, dan ternyata chanyeol refleks menyebut ' _sorry_ ' menjadi dalam bahasa korea ' _jeosonghamnida_ '. Saat itulah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, merasa senang berkenalan dengan orang dari negara yang sama di negara orang lain. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat Karena saling membantu jika ada kesulitan dengan tugas atau hal apapun itu. Mereka berada di umur yang sama. Maka dari itu mereka semakin akrab dalam berinteraksi dan tidak ada perbedaan umur. Mungkin semua cerita chanyeol jongin mengetahuinya, begitu pula chanyeol.

"ya?" chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan nya dan menggeser pandangannya dari piringnya ke arah jongin.

"haih, kau ini. Kenapa kau? Cerita saja" jongin adalah tempat untuk bercerita. Tidak hanya wanita saja yang butuh tempat untuk bercerita keluh kesahnya, laki laki pun juga punya teman untuk bercerita seperti jongin ke chanyeol

"kau tau? Ibuku menyuruhku menikah" berbicara itu membuat wajah chanyeol menjadi terlihat kesal

"loh? Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?"

"bagus sih, siapa lelaki yang tidak mau menikah?. Tetapi.. dia mencarikanku calonnya! Aku tidak ingin!" tatapan chanyeol semakin terlihat jika rautnya semakin kesal

"ditengah kesibukan mu seperti ini. Masih sempat mencari calonmu dalam waktu dekat? Tidak kan? Aku rasa ibumu baik mencarikan calon wanitanya" chanyeol semakin kesal lantaran jongin malah berada di pihak ibunya ketimbang dirinya

"kau marah padaku?" dengan wajah santainya, jongin menanyakan hal itu

"lebih baik kau pergi saja jika kau berada dalam pihak ibuku"

"eyy.. tenang bro. Maafkan aku. Maksudku ya.. apa salahnya menerima tawaran orang tua? Apa calon wanita mu harus yang sepemikiran dengan mu?"

"tidak juga sih"

"lalu? Yang cantik? Sudah pasti ibumu mencarikan yang cantik untuk mu"

"kalau cantik itu relative"

"jadi? Yang hobinya sama denganmu? Atau anak orang kaya?"

"bukan jongin"

"lalu?"

"aku menunggu seseorang"

Jongin pun terdiam. Tidak biasanya chanyeol tentang masalah wanita menjadi seserius ini. Hal yang berbeda dalam diri chanyeol pun keluar. Dulu pribadi chanyeol yang jongin ketahui adalah orang yang sangat fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakan. Masalah pun bisa ia selesaikan sendiri jika tidak terlalu berat. Semua cerita pribadi chanyeol ia ceritakan kepada jongin. Orangnya sangat mandiri dan dia selalu belajar dari kemandiriannya menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Jongin tidak pernah melihat chanyeol sibuk mengurusi masalah percintaan atau wanita. Bahkan dengan bodohnya jongin pernah berfikir jika chanyeol tidak suka dengan wanita. Hal bodoh yang pernah ia pikirkan. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan dia berkata jika ada orang yang ia tunggu dalam hidupnya? Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini kepadanya. Hmm.. sepertinya jongin tertinggal satu kisah dalam hidup chanyeol.

"seseorang? Siapa?" jongin pun terheran heran dengan seorang chanyeol. Ternyata dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Terlebih ini masalah wanita. Dulu dia seorang yang lugu tentang percintaan. Ternyata dia memiliki seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"kau ingin tahu?" chanyeol menaruh garpu itu di atas piring dan menatap jongin

"jika kau tidak keberatan. Ceritalah padaku"

"baiklah" chanyeol pun mulai bercerita dengan jongin, dan jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena terlalu fokus mendengar cerita dari chanyeol. Ternyata selama jongin mendengar, ia kaget dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Chanyeol pandai menyimpan perasaannya walaupun itu sudah sangat lama

"benarkah itu?"

"apa aku berkata bohong?"

"tidak! Tetapi aku hanya tidak menyangka kau ternyata pandai menyimpan hati, padahal kau tidak tahu sekarang dia sudah bahagia bersama seorang pria lain atau tidak"

"kau meragukan perasaan cinta seorang park chanyeol?"

 **-Twenty Four Hours Seven Days-**

Chanyeol sekarang sedang di perjalanan menuju _seoul convention hall_. Setelah makan bersama jongin, dia langsung izin untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Ingin memastikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Ini memang hal konyol yang dia perbuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau soal hati yang berbicara?

Chanyeol tahu jika acara itu sudah selesai. Tetapi dia tetap kesana sebelum semuanya dibereskan sehabis acara. Chanyeol pun sementara memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir luar gedung, tidak di basement. Karena dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ia pun bergegas ke arah aula dimana acara tadi diselenggarakan. Chanyeol melihat orang orang yang hadir di acara tadi sudah membubarkan diri, berarti acara pun baru saja selesai.

Seperti biasa, dia membungkuk dan tersenyum ketika ber pas pasan dengan orang orang yang menghadiri acara itu. Sungguh chanyeol berhati ramah. Dia memasuki aula itu melewati pintu besar yang dimana dia jalan berlawanan dengan orang orang yang akan keluar dari aula tersebut. Setelah chanyeol masuk, ia pun langsung menemui seseorang di belakang panggung. Dia melihat sekelilingnya sudah menyimpun kursi kursi, kabel, _sound system_ dan lainnya.

"permisi" chanyeol dengan sopan menyapa orang orang yang didalam ruangan tersebut, ternyata mereka sedang _briefing_ setelah acara selesai. Salah seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai panitia acara pun menghampiri chanyeol

"oh tuan park? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita itu pun tersenyum dan menyapa sopan kepada chanyeol. Mengetahui chanyeol adalah seorang atasan sebuah perusahaan.

"bisakah saya menemui _director_ acaranya?"

"bisa tuan park, ditunggu sebentar" wanita itu pun balik ke dalam ruangan dan memanggil seseorang

"tuan park? Anda mencari saya?" seseorang yang chanyeol cari pun sudah berada di hadapannya. Kang dae-gi, dialah ketua dari penyelenggara acara ini

"ahh anda _director_ acaranya?"

"iya, saya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan park?"

"hmm.. begini. Bolehkah saya melihat list pembicara dalam acara ini?"

"oh sangat boleh. Kebetulan saya membawa berkasnya disini" _director_ gi pun mengambil beberapa kertas yang menyatu menggunakan steples. Daftar daftar pembicara yang tadi di atas panggung. Chanyeol pun menerima beberapa kertas kertas itu dan segera melihat dengan teliti daftar nama nama orang secara berurutan. Ia menunjuk menggunakan jarinya dan menggeser jarinya nama demi nama. Tepatlah di abjad bagian huruf 'B'. Dia tetap mencari dengan teliti.

"kau tidak mengundang seseorang bernama byun baekhyun?" chanyeol memastikan sesuatu

"byun baekhyun? Hmm.. sepertinya saya tidak pernah mengundang seseorang bernama byun baekhyun" _director_ gi kembali mengecek daftar tersebut

"mungkin yang tuan park maksud adalah bae joohyun? Namanya terdengar sama dengan byun baekhyun menurut saya"

"bae joohyun? dia seseorang yang bekerja di dalam perusahaan?" chanyeol pun mulai menanyakan hal hal lain dan ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Mungkin sedikit berbelok dengan apa yang ingin dicari saat ini.

"ya, dia disini sebagai perwakilan dari S.S.A _corporation_ " chanyeol pun mengingat sekilas pembicaraan wanita itu saat memperkenalkan diri.

 _'S.S.A corporation? Hmm.. ternyata benar, salah orang. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu terburu buru dan sedikit mempunyai masalah. Jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan jelas'_ gumam chanyeol dalam pikirannya

"ah baiklah terima kasih banyak atas infonya _director_ gi, selamat bekerja kembali" chanyeol pun sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

 **-To Be Continue-**


	3. The Second

Note : aku sedikit menambahkan cerita di chapter sebelumnya ya. jadi bagi yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya, di usahakan membaca lagi karena ada penambahan cerita, hanya di bagian akhir kok. thank you luv (luv means love. i called my readers are love)

-Chapter Two-

Lantunan suara keras dari jam dinakas itu mengisi ruangan yang sunyi dan gelap karena gorden menjadi penyekat antara cahaya matahari dan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan berwarna putih agak ke abu abu dengan interior yang classic modern dan tidak terkesan mewah, walaupun tampilan interiornya tidak bisa membohongi jika harga barang itu mahal. Ruangan dengan berlantaikan marmer berisikan satu tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size dengan sprei dan bed cover berwarna putih, nakas kecil untuk lampu kamar yang berada di samping kanan kiri tempat tidur , sofa abu abu dan meja yang berada di depan tempat tidur dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter, lemari empat pintu berwarna hitam dan lukisan besar yang berada di dinding atas tepat diatas kasur, lukisan itu adalah lukisan seekor anjing ber ras kan malamute alaska yang sudah dewasa. Peliharaan kesayangan chanyeol yang ia rawat sampai besar, sayangnya di umur tuanya peliharaan nya tersebut jatuh sakit dan mati di pelukan chanyeol saat itu juga. Lukisan itu menjadi satu satunya kenangan dari anjing peliharaannya itu.

Chanyeol terus terganggu dengan suara alarm yang mengalun memasuki telinganya. Tangannya ia keluarkan dari selimut, mematikan alarm yang mengganggunya. Buntelan di dalam selimut tebal itu pun menggeliat tanda sang pemilik kamar sudah bangun. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur guna untuk mengatur kepalanya yang sedang pusing. Ia melihat nakas di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat jam yang menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Chanyeol pun bergegas berdiri dari kasur dan segera membersihkan dirinya dan dilanjutkan dengan makan siang.

Selesainya chanyeol membersihkan diri dan memakai baju kerjanya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan sarapan pagi yang sudah disediakan oleh maidnya. Jung ahjumma, yang sudah bekerja di keluarga chanyeol sudah sangat lama dan sudah mengenal bagaimana kehidupan keluarga park.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai menikmati sarapannya. Tidak ada kata tidak enak untuk masakan seorang jung ahjumma. Ia memakan kentang rebus dengan daging sapi yang dibakar dengan bumbu asam manis. Sebelum melakukan kegiatan yang cukup padat, chanyeol selalu memastikan perutnya tidak kosong agar tidak cepat lelah. Itulah yang membuat chanyeol kuat bekerja.

Chanyeol sering berpikir, benar juga apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya, dia harus segera menikah. Umurnya bukan tergolong muda lagi. Semua kebutuhannya yang membantu adalah jung ahjumma, sedangkan di umur sekarang seharusnya yang mengurus semua keperluannya adalah istrinya, bukan orang lain. Yah walaupun begitu chanyeol punya suatu keinginan yang dia impikan sedari dulu, bahkan sebelum memasuki kuliah, dia tetap nekat berusaha meraih apa yang dia inginkan dimasa depan. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengejar hal itu, walaupun terbilang terlambat di umur sekarang dikarenakan pekerjaannya, tetapi chanyeol pantang menyerah.

Chanyeol menyudahi acara makan paginya dengan kentang rebus dan daging sapi yang dibakar. Ia bergegas memakai jasnya dan mengambil tas laptopnya. Sempat melihat jam ternyata ia hampir terlambat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit. Sedangkan ia memulai kerjanya jam tujuh. Bagaimana ini seorang atasan? Bisa bisanya terlambat. Sedangkan perjalanan menuju kantor sangatlah lumayan.

"bi.. aku pergi dulu ya. Terima Kasih sarapannya" chanyeol berbicara sembari sedikit berlari ke arah pintu, memakai sepatu pantofel hitamnya dan segera kebawah menuju basement apartemennya. Ia berlari kerah mobilnya, menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung pergi dari situ dengan terburu buru. Ia pun sedikit menyetir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"astaga, aku belum memakai dasi" jika kalian ingin tahu kekurangan seorang park chanyeol adalah pada dasinya. Dia sangat tidak bisa memakai dasi terburu buru. Bahkan disaat dia seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak bisa. Alhasil jika ada lampu merah dia akan membuka youtube dan melihat tutorial bagaimana mengikat dasi yang benar. Sungguh ini adalah aib dari seorang park chanyeol. Dia sangat malu jika jung ahjumma yang mengikatkan dasinya, seperti anak kecil saja. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah meminta bantuan kepada jung ahjumma.

"aduh bagaimana ini" ia pun fokus kepada layar ponsel yang ia taruh di dashboard mobilnya. Mengikuti tutorial mengikat dasinya.

'tttiiinnnnnn!!' ternyata chanyeol tidak menyadari jika lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Alhasil mobilnya di klakson oleh orang orang di belakang. Chanyeol pun langsung menginjak pedal gas kembali mobilnya dan menunda mengikat dasinya itu. Itulah pentingnya mempunyai istri di umurmu saat ini park chanyeol. Sebenarnya masih termasuk umur dewasa, tetapi di jabatannya saat ini seharusnya ia sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup.

Tepatlah chanyeol pada jam tujuh pagi sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruangannya. Pagi yang melelahkan. Ternyata dia harus lebih memanajemen waktunya dengan baik agar tidak seperti ini terulang kembali. Chanyeol membuka laptop nya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Berkas yang menumpuk di meja menjadi santapan keduanya setelah sarapan paginya.

'tok tok tok'

"masuk" pintu terbuka, dan masuklah seorang kim jong dae, atau yang biasa disapa chen ini adalah sekretaris dari chanyeol yang sudah lama bekerja dengannya. Orang yang bisa diajak sebagai partner kerja maupun diajak sebagai sahabat. Orang yang bersifat ramah, pintar dan mempunyai keputusan yang tepat menjadikannya diterima oleh chanyeol sebagai sekretarisnya. Jika tidak ada chanyeol, ia pun bisa melaksanakan perintah chanyeol dengan sangat teliti. Chanyeol pun tidak segan sering mentraktir chen jika ia makan siang bersama. Walaupun umurnya setahun lebih muda dari chanyeol, chen sudah mempunyai istri dan seorang anak bayi yang lucu.

Saat mereka sedang berdua sembari santai, chanyeol sering menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan sebelum menikah dan setelah menikah. Chen pun menjawab jika setelah menikah dia mempunyai teman hidup yang bisa membantunya dalam segala hal, membuat dirinya menjadi berwibawa karena sebagai laki laki adalah sebagai kepala keluarga. Chen pun bukan seorang yang kaya, dia adalah seorang yang sederhana. Tapi chanyeol salut dia bisa membahagiakan keluarganya, bahkan jika dia izin dengan alasan keluarga chanyeol pun membolehkannya.

"oh kau ternyata. Ada apa chen?" chanyeol pun berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan fokus kepada chen

"bagaimana dengan program beasiswa yang diadakan dalam perusahaan kita tuan park?" ucap chen yang duduk di hadapan chanyeol

"oh ya. Saya kemarin sudah menghubungi manajer pemasaran. Selagi yang lain mengatur untuk membuat iklan tersebut, saya hari ini mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa orang sebagai model dalam iklan. Saya tidak bodoh sepertinya dalam mencari model haha"

"anda pernah bilang kalau sebenarnya sebelum anda disuruh oleh kakek anda mengurus perusahaan ini, anda ingin menjadi seorang model brand apapun itu? Haha"

"yap! Benar. Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Tidak apa, yang penting sekarang saya sudah sukses berkat kakek saya"

Chanyeol dan chen pun larut dalam pembahasan mereka mengenai proyek yang sekarang ia jalankan. Yaitu membuka program beasiswa dari perusahaannya untuk para calon mahasiswa atau mahasiswa yang ingin melanjutkan lagi kuliahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kalian harus mengetahui ini. Chanyeol selain memegang jabatan tertinggi dalam perusahaan, kadang jika ada waktu luang dia sering mengganti pekerjaannya sebagai pembicara dalam event event tertentu, terutama event pendidikan. Karen chanyeol adalah orang yang pintar, lulusan luar negeri, banyak mendapat penghargaan dan pantas menjadi motivasi banyak orang. Banyak yg mengundangnya di berbagai acara, dari mulai acara kampus kampus di korea maupun di acara perusahaan. Jadi jangan remehkan seorang park chanyeol jika hanya memasang dasi pun tidak bisa.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Itu waktunya untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang orang yang akan dijadikan model dalam perusahaan tersebut. Chanyeol pun mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan mejanya dengan rapi. Dia segera menuju ruang meeting sebelum dia terlambat. Di dalam ruangan itu semua sudah disiapkan mulai dari proyektor, mic, lampu, sound system dan lain lain. Sebelum memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya. Menyisir sedikit rambutnya dengan jari jarinya dan merapikan jas hitamnya yang ia pakai. Setelah semua sudah siap, dia segera memasuki ruang meeting tersebut diikuti dengan sekretarisnya, chen.

Setelah chanyeol memasuki ruangan tersebut. Orang yang di dalamnya pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Kursi yang berada di pusat lingkaran. Chanyeol tidak langsung duduk, dia masih berdiri untuk mengenalkan dirinya kepada beberapa orang di hadapannya.

"selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya park chanyeol selaku CEO di perusahaan ini. Salam kenal semua" chanyeol pun membungkukkan dirinya dihadapan beberapa orang sembari tersenyum ramah

'Astaga! Park Chanyeol?!' ucap seorang wanita dalam hatinya. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan pria yang berada di depan saat ini sebagai pembicara. Terlalu mendadak dengan semua ini. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan orang lama yang tidak pernah ia jumpai lagi.

"maaf- nona? Bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri?" oh shit baekhyun, kau terlalu melamun dengan kenyataan mendadak seperti ini, sehingga membuatnya tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan.

Yap, jika ada yang menebak wanita itu adalah baekhyun, kalian benar. Ya, ternyata ia adalah baekhyun, teman semasa remajanya chanyeol saat sma, chanyeol banyak menceritakan wanita ini ke banyak orang dan tidak sedikit yang bilang jika chanyeol pandai menyimpan hati dan perasaan dari sekian lama. Padahal mereka dulu bukanlah sepasang kekasih melainkan hanya teman baik pada masa sma. Yang lebih mengejutkan, ternyata baekhyun adalah seorang model terkenal bahkan ia pun sudah menjadi model brand terkenal seperti chanel, louis vuitton, gucci, adidas dan lainnya. Sebelumnya chanyeol sudah tahu jika baekhyun sudah menekuni menjadi seorang model saat dibangku sma. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi model dalam iklan saat masih tinggal di jerman.

Baekhyun bercerita dulu ia ingin menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan caranya tanpa harus meminta kepada orang tua. Tibalah ia dipertemukan oleh secarik kertas yang berisikan lowongan untuk menjadi model. Segitunya baekhyun mencari pekerjaan. Padahal baekhyun berasal dari keluarga berada. Mengapa baekhyun melakukan itu semua? Karena cita citanya menjadi seorang model. Padahal orang tuanya menyuruhnya menjadi seorang arsitek atau menjadi seorang dokter karena baekhyun pintar dalam hal mendesain, menghitung dan sains. Tetapi semua itu hanya omongan yang terlontar dalam keinginan orang tuanya. Untung saja baekhyun mempunyai orang tua yang benar benar mengerti tentang dirinya. Semua terserah baekhyun apapun yang baekhyun inginkan lakukanlah selagi itu hal positif. Lagi pula baekhyun dari segi fisik mempunyai paras yang cantik, badan yang bagus, kulit yang putih, dan bersifat lembut dan berkepribadian yang baik. Kita pun bisa menilainya dengan kata 'perfect', sama halnya seperti seorang park chanyeol.

"maaf, nama sama byun baekhyun" jawab baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang saat ini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman yang berbeda yang tidak pernah chanyeol gunakan ketika ia sangat senang. Bertemu pandangan pertamanya.

-Twenty Four Hours Seven Days-

"selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya park chanyeol selaku CEO di perusahaan ini. Salam kenal" chanyeol pun membungkukkan dirinya dihadapan beberapa orang sembari tersenyum ramah.

"bolehkan saya tahu nama masing masing dari kalian? Kalau begitu, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian"

Chanyeol pun memperhatikan satu persatu model yang berada di depannya. Mereka ternyata ditemani oleh manajer mereka selaku yang membantu jika ada panggilan pekerjaan. Chanyeol kembali fokus dengan orang orang yang berada di hadapannya. Ingin mengenal mereka agar gampang dalam berkomunikasi. Demi apapun itu, chanyeol dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing bagi chanyeol, sedang menunduk memperhatikan jari tangannya. Dialah orang yang chanyeol cari saat ini. Seseorang yang mampu membuat chanyeol rindu. Pandangan pertamanya. Sungguh chanyeol rindu dengan wanita tersebut. Ternyata tuhan masih mempertemukannya walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya chanyeol hanya mencari cari di internet entertainment yang dinaungi para model terkenal. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata ada baekhyun yang ia undang dalam pembuatan proyek ini. Sungguh diluar dugaan seorang park chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa melompat lompat senang didalam pertemuan formal seperti ini. Hanya dia pendam dalam hatinya. Perasaannya menggebu gebu dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Jika orang memperhatikan keadaan nya saat ini. Bisa jadi ia dianggap gila.

"maaf- nona? Bisakah kamu memperkenalkan diri?" saat chanyeol menanyakan hal tersebut, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol tahu. Saat itu juga baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka saling menyadari jika mereka bertemu, membuat baekhyun tidak fokus. Chanyeol maklumi hal itu.

"maaf, nama saya byun baekhyun" chanyeol tetap bersikap layaknya seperti biasa walaupun sungguh ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Memaksakan diri seperti tidak ada yang sesuatu yang salah

"oke. Untuk pertemuan kali ini saya akan membicarakan tentang kerjasama antara perusahaan ini dengan entertainment kalian. Jadi saya mengundang kalian untuk bekerja sama melakukan proyek yang diadakan di perusahaan ini. Yaitu program beasiswa untuk calon mahasiswa maupun mahasiswa yang akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi"

Chanyeol pun berusaha fokus dalam menyampaikan semua presentasinya yang sudah ia buat jauh jauh hari. Dia harus tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan profesional karena dia menjadi gambaran kepada karyawannya jika kerja harus yang profesional. Setelah diluar pekerjaan, kau pun boleh melakukan sesukanya.

Setelah pembahasan itu selesai dan adanya kesepakatan dari dua belah pihak, pertemuan itu pun selesai. Chanyeol merasa berjalannya proyek ini menjadi cepat. Setelah ini chanyeol pun membubarkan pertemuan ini dengan saling berjabat tangan. Tibalah saatnya ia berjabat tangan dengan baekhyun, menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi chanyeol.

"nona baekhyun? Bisakah kita bertemu setelah ini?" chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengajak baekhyun bertemu

"baiklah tuan park" baekhyun pun tersenyum. Mereka berdua menahan diri agar tetap berlaku secara formal ketika masih ada di sekitar orang orang.

Setelah semua sudah selesai. Chanyeol pun mengajak baekhyun ke suatu restaurant untuk makan siang dan sedikit berbincang. Untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan baekhyun, chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya makan dan baekhyun pun sudah izin dengan manajernya. Lagipula mereka adalah teman lama yang saling bertemu tanpa sengaja. Tidak salah kan untuk saling ingin bertemu. Membicarakan banyak hal.

 _'jika tuhan masih men takdirkan kita untuk bertemu kembali. Satukan kita dalam perasaan cinta yang sama dan saling merajut dalam sebuah kebersamaan'_

-To Be Continue-


End file.
